


Why not me?..

by stanmikaandyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmikaandyuu/pseuds/stanmikaandyuu
Summary: Few things, PLEASE read this:- Hint of manga spoilers in the second sentence.- None of this is real(other than what i mentioned above)!! I got this idea off a tiktok comment, and, with permission of course, made this-- credits to @emptythedishwasher for it!!- Doesn't count here but oh well: i'm aware the title is probably trash, i'll change it tomorrow!Alright now that thats out of the way:I do intend to(probably) rewrite this. I made this at 12am so i can't really say until tomorrow; other than that there's gonna be no part two to this, maybe just a rewrite of this with a different outcome!!





	Why not me?..

The original plan was for me to be killed. Then, the rumbling could stop. It was such an easy plan. So where did i go wrong? Because of me all of them will..

My bloodied palms slip defenselessly across the tiled floors, watching as the heat from the fire grazes my face. Feeling my back pressing against the wall, the cold from the brick suddenly made me realize how dire the situation became. How dire 𝙞 made the situation. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺, w𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥..?' I kept thinking this to myself, hoping i'd get some sort of answer as to why their in this fire instead of me. Rather, why am i still alive after all this time?

As if I suddenly regained the ability to hear, i started hearing the pleas, then realizing the fire reached them. I could hear the desperation and agony in their voices.. These were the people that i knew all of my life, who never failed to make me laugh. So, why are they there instead of me? Every other time i could save them so why not now?..

These people were the ones i called my friends. The ones i'd do anything for, even if it cost my life. All i could do was watch as their spirits were taken away by the flames, along with every good memory we shared, as the fire slowly inches closer to me. I cherished these people. They gave me another reason to fight. Now, I have to watch these same people die. All because of me. 

'𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢.. 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯.. 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦?'

Slowly, i notice the fire nearing my now blood soaked pants. I'm so exhausted. I watch the fire inch closer to me, getting ready for the time to finally come. I could finally end it all with no one stopping me.

Maybe i wasn't cut out for the scouts after all. 

Maybe I should've just listened to Mikasa and not joined.

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯, 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳, 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘪, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦..

𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯, 𝘮𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.


End file.
